


Pancakes and Complicated Thoughts

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: "Hey, nice job pancake..." Set after "Father's Day". Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Day 10, "Ten Important Thoughts".
Relationships: Lindsay Boxer/Cindy Thomas
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Pancakes and Complicated Thoughts

"Hey, nice job pancake."

That was really Lindsay's voice, wasn't it? Which meant Cindy was alive (or possibly having a vivid hallucination just prior to her brain shutting down) and she hadn't been shot. Cindy let Lindsay pull her to her feet, too stunned for a moment to process that Lindsay had just asked if she was alright. When it finally filtered through, all she could offer was a breathless, "Yeah, fine," but Lindsay seemed okay with that.

Lindsay had work to do on the crime scene before they headed back so Cindy hurried back to Lindsay's car and sat in the passenger's seat, listening to the sound of her own breathing, and replaying the whole thing over and over. Jill and Claire were going to _flip_ _out_ when they found out what she'd volunteered to do. What she'd done. Maybe she shouldn't tell them.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?"

"Jesus Christ!" Cindy leapt in her seat and clattered her head against the window of the car. She hadn't even noticed Lindsay getting into the car.

"Sorry." Lindsay chuckled. "You ready to head back?"

"Yes, absolutely," Cindy said, trying to rub her head and put her seatbelt on at the same time and not managing either very well.

Lindsay reached across and took the seat belt, gently pulling it down and plugging it in. Cindy wondered how panicked she must have looked for Lindsay to decide she needed to do that.

"Can we stop at my place, just for a bit? I want to grab my laptop."

"How about I leave you there and ask Jill if she can swing by and check on you?" Lindsay suggested.

"No!"

Cindy grimaced. She hadn't meant for her refusal to be quite so forceful.

"Alright..." Lindsay put the car in gear and pulled off.

"I just mean... I'll feel better if I stay with you." Cindy turned to look out of the window and closed her eyes, hoping that Lindsay wouldn't push her for context to that statement.

For once, Lindsay didn't. She just put her hand on Cindy's shoulder and gave it a quick, gentle squeeze before returning both hands to the steering wheel.

Lindsay let Cindy stay close by all day after that, without comment, and she didn't say anything about the whole 'volunteering to be part of a hostage rescue operation' until Cindy brought it up. Claire and Jill were, as expected, suitably horrified by Cindy's rash decision and by the time they were done grilling her on every single second of the operation, Cindy was starting to think about the whole 'holy shit, I could have really died' thing all over again. She figured that was why Lindsay insisted on driving her home. 

"You really did do a good job today," Lindsay said once she'd turned the engine off. "Took a lot of nerve to step up and do that."

"That's me, full of nerves," Cindy said, "wait...that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. You've been quiet all evening though, you sure you're gonna be alright by yourself?" Lindsay asked.

Cindy had been quiet. Ever since the in-depth questioning courtesy of the rest of the club, Cindy couldn't stop all of her thoughts bouncing off one another. What had she been thinking? How much would it have hurt if she'd been shot? What would have happened if she hadn't volunteered? Was it really pathetic and the mark of a school-girl crush that she really hoped that Lindsay might keep the nickname 'Pancake' for her?

Oh god, Cindy covered her face with one hand, hoping her inner turmoil wasn't showing up on her face.

"That bad, huh?"

"Can you come up?" Cindy asked, a spur of the moment decision she vocalised before she could take it back. "I don't think I want to be alone..."

Lindsay watched her for just long enough that it made Cindy wriggle in her seat, sure that Lindsay was somehow able to see right into her thoughts.

"Sure."


End file.
